Start of Enderlox
by jazminewriter
Summary: Inspired from Deviantart. From the craze on the art site, Deadlox is faced with a fate that will changed him forever. contains character death, violence and gore. Will also have yaoi in the fourth chapter and a future one! Be prepared!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to contribute to what most fans call "Enderlox". So, I got permission from HerobrineisMINE (Deviantart) if it was okay to write a story out of this idea! I have seen the Saturday Smash episode, and I really enjoyed it! I even asked Sky to do the Herobrine class next time! I will post it here, on Deviantart first, then to Fanfiction next. If you want this to be shown on Fanfiction, at least let me know in the comments! And do leave some feedback; it lets me know if people are actually reading. So, I hope to enjoy this new short fanfic! **

**I do not own Deadlox/Enderlox, SkydoesMinecraft, or Dawn. Also, all credit goes to HerobrineisMINE for the cover used for the Fanfiction postage. This story contains character death, mentions of gore, and violence. Plus, a character from another story makes a second return here!**

It was basic parkour. Sky and Deadlox were competing each other again to reach the finish line or platform. In the world of Minecraft, these two will always try to compete. As the two friends race each other to a base they made, the atmosphere becomes dark with stormy clouds.

"Hey, Ty, can you hurry up?" Sky asks to his best ally to his army. There was no response from Ty. He turns around to see no one. "Ty, where are you? Are you setting up TNT again?" He takes his steps back again to find Deadlox. While looking, the sky began to rain down. Nothing noticeable was in his view.

At last, he sees a set of headphones that belongs to Ty. It was lying close to the ocean, the only ocean where the most squids are populated. "…You can't be kidding me! Is he captured again!? I have to go over there and save him…again…" Sky then runs towards the ocean and swims down deeper into the ocean where an underwater castle is visible. "My guess he's in there. I hope that he's there." As he approaches the castle, he feels an odd punch at his back and releases all his air inside his lungs.

Sky wakes up suddenly to be chained to a wall of diamond. The chains were also made out of diamond, and a glass wall was in front of him. Several squids were on the other side, making someone move closer to a strange machine. "Ty, is that you!? Ty!"

_"Forget about it! He can't hear you." _The Squid King walks over to Sky and tilts his head up. _"I hope you're ready to see the last of one of your precious friends. And you are the first to see it all." _The squid holds Sky's head, positioning his gaze at the person on the other side: Deadlox.

"Wait, no! You can't do this! I'm even worse than startled!" Sky attempts to shake the squid's tentacles away from his head but no amount of struggling let him turn his gaze away. "Don't do this! DON'T DO THIS!" He keeps struggling, and it barely did anything to set him free. Ty was laid down on a cobblestone table and was pinned him down with the squids' tentacles.

He attempts to lift himself up and escape, but was forced back down as another tentacle shields his eyes from seeing anything. "Hey, just let us go, okay? We just want to go back!" Ty was resisting his restraints as one more squid moved a tentacle to cover his mouth. His muffled voice reverberated silently in the isolated room blocked off from a simple glass wall.

_"It's a shame we stole some of your new weapon plans, Sky. Let's see if they work." _The Squid King had wickedness in its eyes as it watches the mechanism function with no flaws. _"So tell me, Sky. What does it do actually? I am truly intrigued by the genius of your army." _

"I won't tell you anything!"

_"…Very well then. If you won't tell us, we'll proceed with another tactic." _The stubborn squid leaves Sky all alone, and reappears on the other side. It was pressing a few buttons that was on the iron wall. A microphone was close to its mouth and started to speak into it. A speaker appears on Sky's side of the room. _"Say goodbye to your friend, fool!"_

In turn, several squids pull out their custom made swords and repeatedly stab Ty in multiple areas of his body. Sky froze. He can't believe what he was seeing. After two minutes of the violence, they stop and Sky was free from his bonds. He quickly race to the other side by breaking down the glass wall. Blood was spread across the cobblestone table and Ty's entire body. His face was no longer recognizable…

"God…" Sky only looked down at the corpse. There was nothing left to even tell who Deadlox was now. The entire body was completely disoriented and covered in its own blood. "….You will pay for this!" Sky, taking the corpse with him, finally grew enraged and leaves the castle.

_"That's only one member of the Sky Army. There are thousands more that we can eliminate. For now, we will celebrate." _The Squid King looks at its followers. _"Now, to the commons!" _

Sky's heart was racing. He was holding the deceased body of someone he has known for a long time. Tears started to fall from his shielded eyes and the rain became heavier. He didn't stop running until he got back to the headquarters, where he and his entire army reside. Once he opens the door, he slams it with so much force that everyone woke from their peaceful sleep.

Dawn was the first one to make it downstairs. First, she couldn't even tell that Ty was in her fiancé's arms. "…Sky, is that Deadlox?" Sky makes a quick nod as he wipes away the blood off the corpse's face. Indeed, it revealed a set of green eyes and a bundle of brown hair. Dawn was so shocked that she gathered everyone to the commons, where a lot of the recruits will spend their past time.

Sky and Dawn appear in black, carrying a butter casket to a platform. Everyone was indeed curious what has happened, but once they notice the casket, they knew that someone has passed away. Sky adjusted a microphone and spoke. "Everyone, I apologize for the sudden wake up call, but this is very disturbing and sad for all of us. …Ty will not be able to join us in future combat. I've seen it all; he was killed by the enemy army. I was forced to watch him die. I believe that there's nothing we can do… So…let's say our final farewell to our friend and noble member of the Sky Army, Deadlox…"

Everyone was now starting to sob and hug each other. The next day, nearly every member laid down roses and butter flowers inside the casket. HuskyMudkips, Ethan and Jason all said their speeches on how well they knew Ty, and at last, the burial proceeded. Everyone stayed behind to see the coffin go down into the earth and being covered in dirt and beautiful flowers. Once the funeral was over, Sky stayed behind in his chair and cried in the rain. Dawn, who noticed that Sky has fallen asleep on the ground, goes outside to take her fiancé inside. "I know, darling…"

The next few days have been stressful, and no one felt like doing anything. Dawn was only thinking over what to do to the squids, but nothing wasn't coming into form as she only glance at a group picture of her, Sky, Quinton, Ethan, Jason, AntVenom, SlamaCow, and Ty. She picks up the diamond picture frame and only stares at the photograph that was taken in a split second of time. While staring at it, she notices that Ty's pose has changed from a casual "leg-in-the-air" to standing upright and straight. As she rubs her eyes, his head turns to face her, his eyes turning green to purple, and a set of Enderdragon wings appear. She looks closer into the picture, and she hears a very disturbing voice in her head: _**"Watch where you go… Watch what you do… Whatever you do, you will face the Enderdragon's wrath…"**_ It repeated over and over, until she couldn't take it and runs out of the room.

"Dawn, are you okay? You seem a bit pale." Sky was walking right up to her. She was panting, forcing the palm of her hand against the oak wood wall. "Did something happen?"

"...Did you hear that…?" She grips Sky's shoulders and shakes him lightly. "I heard something…saying that we'll face the Enderdragon's wrath."

Sky, which was now growing concern, leans his back against the wall. "I didn't hear anything except the recruits training outside. Perhaps you were only imaging it."

"But I did hear that!" She was now walking down the hallway, leaving Sky to himself. He sighs and enters the room Dawn was last in. Pulling the chair closer to him, he takes a seat and places the picture back into position, only to fail to notice something.

Sky takes a second glance again. Ty was missing from the picture. He rubs his eyes and looked at it again; it was the same. "But…he was with us when this was taken… Why is he missing?"

_**"Because he's with us now." **_A disturbing voice interrupted the silence of the room. Sky falls back into his chair looks up at the second person who came inside. The person was like a king: a black crown with purple stained diamonds embedded inside. He had dark clothing and a cape out of Enderdragon scales.

"W-Who are you!? And what do you mean that Ty is with you?" Sky stands up and faces the other.

_**"I am the king of the Enderdragons. My followers, the creatures themselves, seemed to find a rather interesting presentation to me just a few nights ago. Tell me, does **__**he **__**anything familiar to you?" **_The king swung an arm around Sky's neck and signaled the next person to come inside the room.

"…Wait…TY!?" It was Deadlox, but he didn't look the same anymore. His eyes were a dark purple instead of the grassy green he knew. But the most noticeable was the wings…large in wingspan, the same purple and a deep, frightful black. "What did you do to him!?"

_**"It's simple: I merged a part of his soul with one of my loyal beast's own soul. You can only imagine how much potential that my new follower can serve. Besides, he has more power than all of your entire army. Enderlox, show the Sky Army what your true power is!"**_

__Ty unleashes an echoing roar and flies through the glass window. All the recruits stare out in the sky and notice him as soon he stopped still in the air. Instead of saying hello, he projects a ball of dark energy at a nearby mountain, destroying it entirely. Next came another ball of the surging power, and unleashed it in the air. It then broke apart and dispersed as a meteor shower. Ever recruit tries to hurry back to their quarters, but several were killed by Ty's strength and sword.

_**"See, Sky…see what we can provide you! I say we will call a truce…will that be fun?" **_Sky only looked at the gruesome sight that was presented to him. This isn't Deadlox, he thought as he only kept his gaze at the devastation.

"No! This is not what the army wants, so I will follow their example! Plus, you changed my friend into something he isn't!"

_**"I had to do something. At least you now know that he's alive again. I will assure you that he will be all right."**_

__"I want him changed back… Do that…now." Sky storms out of the room to face the fear outside the base. I have to bring him back, he thought as he steps out. "TY! You have to calm down! Just relax! I'll save you!" Sky calls out. It draws Ty's attention towards the Sky Army leader, and flies down. "See? I told-"

However, he feels a hand gripping onto his heart. Sky screamed to the pain building up inside of him. And Ty looks at him. **"…Don't even call me 'Ty'. Call me 'Enderlox' from here on out, or you will be the next follower of my king!" **He shouted, letting go of Sky's chest. The Enderdragon King comes out last, and rubs Enderlox's back.

_**"I hope you rethink your choice, King Sky. I am looking forward in proceeding to war… Enderlox, let's leave." **_The two then teleported away, leaving Sky to bleed out. He calls quickly for Jason, and he finally gets medical assistance.

"Sky, what happened? Everyone was panicking inside, and I didn't get a chance to know what was going on out there."

All the leaders of the Sky Army come out, and circle around Sky, who was being treated. "…Ty's alive, but he's gone. Someone changed him…and I don't know if we can get him back… He has lost his way back to us, guys…"

Dawn was right all along. In the turn of events, everyone began training even harder than before. If it wasn't for a careless adventure Sky had with Deadlox, none of this would have never happened.

But it did…

**This is a one-shot, okay? But if you want me to make more chapters for it, then I need your opinions; leave those opinions in the comments! Do you like this story? Want to see more from me? Then watch me anytime you want! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay… From several requests from Fanfiction and here, Deviantart, I decided to write the second chapter of **_**Start of Enderlox**_**! Welcome back to my realm that is all inspirational! Jazminewriter/flowersun123 here, and I want to run you guys the basics: leave a review at the end of the story, story contains character death/violence/gore/future yaoi, which I will not disclose to anyone just yet, for it's a surprise! If you don't want to see these things, then don't read them. Plus, I will be posting this chapter to Fanfiction in the future. Oh, and do check out all the Enderlox fan art and stories on Deviantart! The first chapter is already available on Fanfiction! **

**I do not own Enderlox, SkydoesMinecraft, Dawn, Ethan, Jason/MinecraftUniverse, AntVenom, SlamaCow, CaptainSparklez, or the Ender King. Enjoy!**

The reconstruction of the Sky Army Headquarters and Base took several weeks to repair, from all the oak wood to the butter vault. Sky, who was sitting on a tree stump, only gazes back at a very peculiar mountain. It has been active with smoke rising from its tip and multiple roars keep echoing from afar. "Dawn, is it time for Enderdragons to be migrating already?" He asks, bringing his wife away from her work.

"I don't know. Maybe that the Nether was not good enough for them, even for Ty. He's still human, but he's having a hard time finding it. All we can do is just wait for him to wake up and return to his senses." Dawn walks away again to carry some more oak wood to the headquarters.

_"Don't even call me 'Ty'…"_ Enderlox's words were distressing to even think about. Sky buries his face in his hands and sobbed. Jason knew how everyone was feeling for a massive loss, but it shouldn't really affect how they felt overall. Sky's heart was broken to have one of his best friends go away. He can't even think of having butter to make him feel better. All he wants is to have Ty back…

"I think he's still upset. Let's just give him some more time before letting him help out." Ethan mentions, passing by AntVenom. Ant has heard what happened and decides to pitch in and volunteer. So far, he can't help but wonder when Sky will ever lighten up. The last few weeks have been a struggle…

"But overall, what's over at that mountain? It's not a volcano, that's for sure." SlamaCow points out, seeing the smoke vanish away with a strong gust of wind. He and CaptainSparklez have heard the news too, and joined to help in the reconstruction. He can't help but wonder what was in the mountain that's making all the smoke…

_Over at the mountains, there has been some Enderdragons that have been resting over at the mountain, along with Enderlox. Somehow, not all is asleep…_

**"Enderlox…why do you look so bothered? You need your sleep, for tonight we will migrate with the rest of us." **The Ender King approaches Ty, who was gazing out into the distance. His eyesight was heightened, glancing at Sky and the others. **"…I understand that your heart is the same, but this is you now. You need to leave the old you behind and live like this from here on." **The king leaves, leaving Ty to ponder what his mind was thinking.

"…I'm so sorry, guys…" Ty finally stands up and flies away from the mountain. He has to at least say goodbye to everyone before he starts migrating with all the other Enderdragons.

**"You can leave us…destroy us…but the black portion of your heart will corrupt you before your very eyes, Enderlox. And it will affect all those who you know."** The king gazes at Ty vanishing into a tiny speck in the air. **"Everyone, proceed to leave. We'll go without him."**

"Sky, is that…?" Dawn looks up in the mass of white clouds, and sees Enderlox flying overhead. "Ty! We're down here!" She calls from where she was standing. Enderlox took the signal and flies down to the ground. "What are you doing here? Should you be preparing for the migration?"

"I don't want to go, Dawn. That's why I came here. I can be a benefit for the Sky Army as aerial combat. Please, can you tell Sky my offer? I don't want to leave you guys…and I will never turn my back on you guys like that again." He embraces Dawn tightly, his wings folding down. She rubs his back with her bare hands.

"DAWN, IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!?" Sky runs quickly to Ty and tackles him. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US, TY! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!" He then forces his hands down onto Ty's neck, strangling him.

"Sky, no! He's not here for any more trouble! He just wants to come back with us! He's changed! I can tell." She pulls Sky away from Enderlox and made them keep their distance rather short, but not at arm's length.

"…Are you positive that he won't kill us? I mean, he's half Enderdragon! Who knows what his king could do to us if he finds Ty." SlamaCow goes over to see the conversation. He was rather surprised to see Ty's new form.

Everyone gathered around to see what was going on. As several recruits gather close to Sky, they notice his anger and back away from the leader. He was still enraged, and it will take more than hours to watch him calm down. Slam guided everyone back inside along with Dawn, leaving the hybrid and commander alone. Ethan overhears the uproar and rushes into the crowd. "Slam, what did I just miss earlier?" He asks, pointing out the door. Slam ignores the question and continues taking Dawn back to her office.

"Ty, I don't know if I can actually bring you back in. Plus, your army thinks you're dead now. I don't think it's possible for you to stay. I'm crazy for saying this, but…you have to go with the Enderdragons. It's the only way to make things right."

"NO, Sky! I still want to stay. I don't care what happens to me; I want to protect you and the Sky Army." Enderlox pouts, crossing his arms in the thought of his offer being accepted. "I'm still the same old me; you need to see that eventually. We've been friends for a long time, so please…"

Sky looks at his friend for a quick minute, gazing into his soul through the dark purple eyes that replaced Ty's grassy green ones. "…Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you back in. But if anything happens to the army, I'm holding you responsible."

**Good ending for the chapter; what about the rest!? Figure it out next time! Here are the regulars for Deviants: leave a comment/favorite if you want. You can watch me also, and I will try to post this in the "Enderlox" group for all of you Enderlox fans! Now here are the regulars for Fanfiction: leave a review once you are done reading. If you want, hit the favorite/follow button for the story/author/both if you want to see what else I will provide to entertain you even further! Thanks for reading the chapter, and who knows what else will happen next!**

**Next time, Ty will face a second choice that will alter his relationship with all the friends he has, and the foes he will eventually create. What does the Ender King have to do with him? And a new OC will take the stage as well! See all of this in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, let's proceed back, okay? Welcome back to **_**Start of Enderlox**_**, which is safe in the real world, but not in the world of the Sky Army! Sky Army recruit jazminewriter/flowersun123 here to follow you though the story! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Do be aware that this story contains character death/violence/gore/future yaoi, and that is a surprise! I you are reading this from Fanfiction, you know what I will say: leave a review; tell me what you think, and so on. If you are seeing this from Deviantart, then here are the new things I will say: leave a comment/favorite, watch me if you want, and leave some new ideas if you want! **

**I do not own Enderlox, SkydoesMinecraft, Dawn, Ethan, Jason/MinecraftUniverse, AntVenom, SlamaCow, CaptainSparklez, or the Ender King (who belongs to hazeltopaz). I will add more characters I find on Deviantart and on YouTube, so look forward to more characters to pop up! Enjoy!**

Dawn has noticed that Sky has never left his office all day. He has been startled about letting Ty back into the base. What was he thinking? Indeed, Dawn cannot comprehend how Sky is feeling at the moment. She returns back to her room, seeing Ethan rummage through her stuff like a raccoon in the trash. "Ethan, what are you doing here?"

The gray-haired leader turned around to see Dawn, but couldn't say anything. Of course, he just can't; he lost his voice when he heard the news of Ty's capture from the squids, and was left mute ever since.*

Since he couldn't say any words, he just leaves the room, carrying a book with him. She stood there and approaches the bookcase. The book Ethan just rigged off was one about the anatomy and behavioral instincts of Enderdragons. She didn't take any time to read it, and she found it a good idea for him to read if Enderlox takes things in his matters.

Sky, however, kept himself in his office. He rarely goes out of the headquarters, and the only time he does is when it is ever time to eat or overall training. Still, he can't stop thinking of has happened to his friend. All he can think of is that all that occurred in the past few days has been a dream suddenly turned into a nightmare. Wanting to take out his unwanted thoughts, Sky bangs his head on his oak wood desk. Blood gently flowed out from his cut forehead and dripped onto the wood.

He tilts his head back up, his black sunglasses sliding off his face. Ty hears the sudden bangs and runs up to Sky's room. "Sky, are you okay in there? Do you want me to come in?" He stops to stand next to the door. Something in his mind started to overpower his emotions, an emotion that wanted revenge.

The door slightly opens slowly, and Ty looks through the crack. He pushes the door wider, and Sky was not inside the room. As he approaches the room, the door was slammed shut. Ty hears the slam and sees Sky at the door. "Ty, you could have told me that you wanted to see me if I'm fine. I am fine, but I want you out of here."

Sky was leaning against the iron door, and his eyes were closed. Ty only looks at Sky, his eyes closed like the door. "Why do you want me to leave? We ARE friends, so why just be a little gentle on me?" Enderlox leans back at Sky's desk, catching the scent of his blood being left. "Besides, what did you do to yourself?"

"Nothing personal, Ty; I just can't tell you…" Sky then pulls out his enchanted butter sword, which somehow came out of nowhere. "I just want you to leave. I can't let you endanger the recruits' lives here. If you go berserk, then that's a problem. You can't control yourself, and then all you can only do in that state is just destroy whatever is in your way. That's why…" Sky stands up straight, his back leaving the door's flat touch. And finally, reveals his eyes: shining just like Herobrine's eyes. "…I WANT YOU OUT OF THE HEADQUARTERS NOW!"

In rage, Sky charges at Ty at max speed, the two of them crash through the glass wall, falling into Ethan's training spot. He backs away to get Dawn while Sky was hovering over his hybrid friend, his gloved hands forcing down into Ty's neck. "Can't you just go back with the Enderdragons now!?" Ty kept resisting, trying to pry Sky's hands away from his throat. He was already running out of oxygen, and all he wanted was to live again. In turn, he reveals his wings and uses them as a beating device, as they started to whack Sky continuously. It was not enough to let Sky lose his grip, and eventually he does; he has murdered one of his friends, but did that just for his army's sake.

Ethan finally makes it with Dawn, but came a little too late. Sky finally gets up, an empty expression on his face. "Sky, why did you do that!? Deadlox is one of our friends, and you just killed him! What do you have to say for yourself!?" Dawn becomes furious, stopping her husband from going back inside. "Answer me, Sky! Why did you kill Deadlox!?"

"What if that king of his finds him and kills us!? I don't want that, Dawn! Besides, the recruits are one of the many priorities I have to keep up with. Also, what if he loses control of his power? What are we going to do about that?" Dawn as no words to even describe Sky's attitude. Everything has went downhill, and is about to get worse.

"…Sky, we may need to take a break for a while. If you need me, I'll be at the nearest village." She proceeds back inside the headquarters, leaving Sky, Ethan and several recruits outside. Ethan shakes his head and goes back to his room. The recruits quickly take Ty's body to the doctor, hoping that he can still be saved.

**"So you had to eliminate my newest hatchling, did you?" **It was the Ender King, and he approaches Sky. **"Where is Enderlox? I want to take him back with me. He'll be joining us on our migration."**

The commander stood there, tears starting to form from the corner of his glowing eyes. Already, he is regretting everything. "…Why do you want him so much? I'm sorry, okay?" Sky feels his uniform being tugged roughly by claws, and he was pulled closer to the enemy's grasp.

**"Well, I have good intentions with him. Just give him to me, and your worries will go away. But, that leaves you with the problem you have with Dawn…" **Sky pushes himself away from the strange man, and backs away. His body backs itself to a birch tree, and begins to tremble in fear. **"Why not follow her? You can still catch her if you have the time and luck to hurry."**

"I don't know. But…what's so important with the migration?" Sky sits himself down, the second king taking a spot next to him.

**"Now that's a secret. Let's just say it's for something special." **The Ender King stands up and begins to fly away. **"Remember: don't forget to bring Enderlox to me!" **His voice echoes away as he disappears into the distance.

Sky did nothing as he watches the Ender King fade away into the clouds. He can't give away his best friend to an enemy, but the lives of his recruits are at stake. He hastily runs back inside to the clinic, where he sees Enderlox sitting in the waiting room. Apparently, Sky is informed that the damage he inflicted was not enough to kill him. He carefully takes steady steps and approaches the hybrid.

"…Ty, I'm sorry for what I did there. I wasn't…I didn't mean to say any of that. Is there any way you can forgive me?" Sky takes a seat next to Ty, who turns his purple eyes away to face the window. The view of Ender Mountain was magnificent, and it was clear enough to see the very top of it. "Ty, you have to look at me. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Can't you at least say anything?"

Sky sees his friend's head tilt up only an inch, and turns around to face him. "…I guess. But I notice that Rellik wanted me, right?" Enderlox asks, his wings unfolding themselves and straightening out independently.

"Wait, that's the Ender King's name…? It's 'Rellik', correct?" Sky leans forward to listen to Ty.

"He is known for creating Enderdragon hybrids. I'm not the first he's done that to; there are thousands, and I recognized several that were a part of the Sky and Dead armies. But as always, he would corrupt his prisoners' soul with an Enderdragon's soul. To locate the hybrids, he would just let out a roar to rally all the loose ones that are out there. No one that follows him can't escape that roar." Ty presses his hand against the window, claws starting to poke into the glass. "…I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS, SKY!" He strokes his hand downward, scratching the glass and creating a high-pitched noise into the air. Everyone shielded their ears to keep the volume from getting too loud in response to their eardrums.

Once the sound subsided, Sky revealed his ears again and places a hand on Ty's shoulder. His wings droop rather slowly in disappointment. "Ty, it's okay. I do not intend to give you to Rellik. If he is not going to let you have a free life, then I will continue to fight against his orders. You must remember: I am the _majestic butter king_!" Enderlox flashes a smile, and hugs Sky out of pure happiness. "…I will continue to protect you, even if you have to hear that roar of Rellik's. I will fight on for you, and will you the same for me, Ty?"

"…Of course I will. I can't say no to you, Sky. You're one of my friends, and I just can't leave you guys just yet." That was, until the glass all shatter, hearing a screeching scream from the distance. Sky covers his ears again, but Enderlox just sat there, his pupils constricted. In turn, his wings flap rapidly and fly away to where the sound oriented…

_Before I get into the closing, I want to mention some things with Rellik, one of the many OCs used in this story. First, he is originally hazeltopaz's OC, who calls Rellik "Midnor" instead. And second, in hazeltopaz's story, "The Ender's Curse", he lies to Deadlox/Enderlox saying that: Rellik is Ty's father, the Sky Army killed thousands of their race; Sky stole Ty's love and murdered Ty's mother, who was human (making a hint that Midnor/Rellik is a hybrid), and that's about it. Quite a lot of lies to fill in one's head… All of that only mentioned in hazeltopaz's story. All credit goes to her for creating the Ender King!_

**I hope you guys don't get mad at me for uploading for a long time; I was busy with art and schoolwork, so I barely got time to write. But I have never forgotten about this story! I do have more stories, so do check it out on my Fanfiction profile to see all the other stories I've written, but was never posted on Deviantart due to time's sake. Okay, if you are reading this story from Fanfiction: don't forget to leave a review! Do you want this story to continue!? Want to see more from me and other stories!? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! I can't wait to proceed further, and the "future yaoi" part will come next chapter! Plus, I created a group for Enderlox stories for the Fanfiction site, so feel free to check it out! If you are reading this from Deviantart: don't forget to leave your compliments as comments! Put this in your favorites if you want! Watch me for more updates of the story and possibly more Enderlox art! Once again, Enderlox belongs to HerobrineisMINE from Deviantart. Thank you for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome back to the story, **_**Start of Enderlox**_**! Things are about to make a big u-turn here! Sky Army recruit jazminewriter/flowersun123 here to lead you through this story! Now, I apologize if the last one took too long to post. It's because of school work and artwork that has kept me busy! So, here we are with the basics! If you are reading this from Fanfiction: leave a review at the end of the chapter. Do favorite/follow it if you want, as well as for me! Check out the Enderlox community I have here on Fanfiction! Now, if you are reading this on Deviantart: leave a comment, write what you want, but no bad language OR trolls! Watch me if you want, read the other chapters if you don't know what this story is (highly recommended if you are new to me!) **

**Warning: this story contains character death/gore/violence. And as I said, there will be yaoi in this chapter! I hope some of you fan girls are reading! **

I do not own Enderlox, SkydoesMinecraft/Skybrine (if you can take a crack at Chapter 3), Dawn, Ethan, Jason/MinecraftUniverse, AntVenom, SlamaCow, CaptainSparklez, or the Ender King (who belongs to hazeltopaz). I will add more characters I find on Deviantart and on YouTube, so look forward to more characters to pop up! Enjoy!

Sky eventually uncovered his ears and opens his glowing eyes. Dawn was already at the entrance once he begins to stand up. "Sky, where's Deadlox? He should be here, not out there!"

"Darling, it's bad. We need to find him. You're in charge again. Ethan, Ant, Jason and I are going to find him. Just whatever you do, try not to let anything happen to the headquarters!" Sky rushes out of the clinic to fetch Ethan first thing.

However, he was worn of training, and was taking a nap to recover. He does hear his iron door slam loudly and jolts up in response to the startling stimuli. "Ethan, I'm not going to give you that joke, but we need to go find Deadlox again! I think he's going to be in big trouble if we don't!" Sky leaves out of the room, tearing down the iron door. Ethan kept his blank expression, grabs several items for survival and exits out of the room. Eventually, AntVenom, Jason, Ethan and Sky were outside of the headquarters.

"If I'm right, those cries were coming from the fields in the east. I was trying to figure out where the echoes were coming from, and it looks like that the sound still lingers. Occasionally, you can pick up the sound with just your ears." Ethan points his fingers towards a set of mountains in the east. They were very tall, and normal flying wouldn't do the trick. Only those with wings can make it past the mountains. Other than that, the only way to get to the other side is to scale the mountain trails and walk there.

"Here's the catch though? What's past those mountains, Ethan, since you were the first to speak up?" Ant questions, pulling out an iron sword out of his bag. Again, Ethan answers the question presented to him.

"It's supposed to be a breeding ground for Enderdragons. Humans are not allowed to go there, but they go there just to spill the reptile's blood. I don't understand if Rellik has anything to do with it. And hybrids…I don't know if they are allowed to go there…"

Sky stomps his foot in frustration and raises his butter sword. "Well, I don't care if we aren't wanted! We are going there, and we are saving Deadlox! Guys, let's go! We need to get as much distance as we can get before night hits!"

After thirty minutes of flying, Deadlox gets down on his feet and folds back his wings. "Rellik, why do you want me this time? I didn't know you can still do that." He mutters under his breath, his pace being covered swiftly on the soft lush grass. Rellik was sitting on a rock, holding a piece of obsidian in his hand. He turns his dragon-like gaze to Deadlox, who looked away. "…What is it that you need? You can't just call me up like…like…"

The echoing sounds of multiple hybrids rallied under the plains, covering the sky with their figures and the grass with their dark shadows. "Enderlox, this is a breeding ground for us. I hope you can find someone that will suit you perfectly." Breeding…? He just can't, not even at this age. Although he's still in his teen years, he just can't do it so early in life.

"I don't want to do this!" Ty shouted, a hiss coming out of his voice. Rellik looks back at Ty, who was flashing out his claws. Rellik only approaches the teen very calmly and patted his head.

"Eventually, you'll see that I will be followed, and you will follow under me as well. Do not forget that I brought back your life. If it wasn't for me, then you would've been burning in hell!" He then pushes Ty down to the ground, leaving him alone. "You won't forget this night…!"

Crowds of hybrids were all wrapped up in conversation, and soon it broken up to several couples. Laughter took over the chatter, and vice versa in some cases. Ty only sat by himself, hoping that he won't be noticed. He doesn't want to have a mate just yet. However, a lady at the age of 23 approaches him with a joyful expression. "Aww! What do we have here!? You must be so lonely, just sitting idly on your own! How about it? Want the two of us to be happy!?" She takes Ty's hand and makes him stand up.

"WHAT!? I WOULD NEVER! I CAN'T JUST YET!" He shouts, trying to pull away from the lady. Her grip on his wrist was very painful, and she isn't going to let go unless if he says yes.

"Glory, can you just leave him alone?" Rellik appears out of nowhere, tapping the lady's shoulder. She then responds to the command, letting go of Ty. She then disappears into the crowd of hybrids, crying. "Enderlox, are you okay?" He kneels down before the teenager and puts his large hands on Ty's shoulders.

He nods. "That's good to hear, Enderlox. Just watch all the others, so you can get the feel of finding the perfect mate." And with that said, he leaves Deadlox on his own again.

Dusk finally comes around, and all the hybrids that have found their mates have gone away to a cave. Deadlox only looks at the entrance, which leads further to more tunnels. "Don't ask, Enderlox. You know what happens in there. I don't go there much anymore. Of course, you can see why…" Rellik turns away from the entrance, sitting down on a nearby rock. He slumps his back in disappointment. "Look, if you feel like you're just a stranger to us, you're right and wrong."

"How is that? Why do you treat me very differently from all the other hybrids? I need to know the truth this time." Deadlox asks, sitting against the rocky hole that is a part of the cave's entrance. "Please, can you try not to hide any secrets from me? I'm one like you now, you know."

Rellik lifts his head, and keeps the obsidian fragment in his hand. He has been holding onto that piece of volcanic rock for a long time, he thought, looking at the fragment. "Well, I guess I can tell you one thing, Enderlox." Then, Rellik faces the teen, his black and purple robe gathering the tiniest of pebbles. "My wife, the queen, used to be human. I was a pure hybrid in the beginning. When I first met her, she just rejected me right on the spot. I had no other way to take out my anger than just on another human…like _you_ back there."

"…That's why you tormented me… That's why you forced me to become a hybrid…you only wanted to feel better by seeing multitudes of people suffer…just because she rejected you for the first time." Ty leans back further into the stone, his wings resisting the urge to force its way out of Ty's back. "…But why did you come here with the rest of the hybrids? I didn't even see you find any mates."

"That's because I _already have…_" Rellik's hissing voice left a chill down Deadlox's spine. His large hands then force Ty to lean further towards the stone surface. "That's right… That one mate I found is _you_…"

Deadlox is speechless; he can't even say anything to the answer he was given. A finger traced his collarbone, and a whole hand wraps around the back of his neck. "Wait, no, I can't do this! This is completely wrong, Rellik! I just want to go back to the cave, right now!" He begged, trying to make his escape. But the same two hands pins Ty down to the grass, with Rellik hovering over him. Ty can't even lift his arms back up.

"Now, now…everything is going to be okay. I told you that you'll never forget today." Rellik then snatches Ty's headphones and tosses them aside. They landed in a lake, and the splash subsides. "If you stopped resisting, none of this will ever happen. But that was your choice, and you chose to reject it. Now, you're paying the price of that." He grabs a fistful of Deadlox's hair and forces his lips to come into contact.

Ty closed his eyes shut, not even looking at the horrible fate he is witnessing. If only his friends were there to save him, or squids to kidnap him again. But it was far too late for something like that to happen. He readjusts his head position to become more comfortable. But indeed, nothing drove his spirit to even choose someone like Rellik. Still, he willingly obeyed the Ender King. Seeking entrance, he parts away his lips to let Rellik's swarming appendage inside.

_I have to stop…I have to stop…_, Ty thought as he feels his entire mouth being exposed. But his senses were starting to fail, as he throws his arms around Rellik's neck. The two break apart to obtain oxygen, giving Ty some moments to escape. However, his body didn't feel like it at all. "W-What did you do!? Why did you do that!?" He tries backing away, only to lean back against a birch tree. It was enough distance away from Rellik, but not enough to call an escape or to set off TNT.

"Like I said, you're my new mate. Will you stop being so stubborn and accept that now!?" Rellik teleports to Deadlox's location, and presses him against the trunk. "And I will not let you leave my sight just yet." He brushes Deadlox's long bangs off his face to reveal his other eye, identical to the other. "Such a cute little face you have… Too bad I get to screw with it."

Tilting his head up to prepare himself, Ty lets the second set of lips touch his, and a hand cups his cheek. His voice broke into segments as moans, and he brings Rellik closer to his body. Both voices were becoming louder, but not enough to disturb the other hybrids. Rellik grips the bottom of Ty's shirt and removes it, tossing it aside. Ty forces himself to sit down, as well as being held onto by Rellik.

"Ahh…please, can't you just stop? Just this once? I'm not ready for this quite yet…" Ty muttered, taking in deep breaths. Rellik grips onto his shoulders again and nips on the teen's neck. Deadlox can't seem to hold back his voice as the sting of the bites linger on him, and the feel of saliva lasted on him, dripping down his collar.

"But I'm having a blast doing this to you. Eventually, you'll grow to enjoy this." Rellik mentions, taking in one of Deadlox's nipples into his mouth. Ty let out a shout to the feeling, and he forces his hands into the ground. He shuts his eyes again, tears forming at the corners. There was nothing that he can do to escape from this, not even call his friends.

Somehow, his mind began to alter; his emotion of fear disappeared, and pleasure began to overcome that. _What…no…I just can't…but it feels so…good…_, he thought. In turn, he proceeds to remove Rellik's robe. "L-Let me take it off." He undoes all the buttons and swiftly takes off the piece of fabric off Rellik's pale body.

"Then let me take something off of you." The king mentions, pushing Ty back against the tree. "Just relax." He whispers into Ty's ear. In the turn of events, Ty feels the fabric of his pants disappear off his body. Within a few seconds, he sees it with all the other clothes that were disposed for the time being.

In that moment, Ty stops, putting his hands down on the grass. Rellik looks at him rather confused. "…I don't know if I can do this…" He says, tilting his head down to look at the ground below him. Rellik lifts the teen's head up, making their eyes meet together. "Trust me; I'm not ready just yet…"

"I know it's hard for you, but every hybrid gets this chance once every other year. You have to consider yourself lucky that you get the chance to experience this." Rellik brushes the teen's bangs again. "…And you need to lose that. It's distracting to me."

Ty feels his body leaving the trunk, and becoming closer to Rellik's freezing body. He sighs to the temperature, but still wraps his arms around the elder's back. Nothing disturbed them, and was aware that any of the other hybrids can come out to see what the commotion was about. But that didn't matter; Ty had that mind of having this finished, and that he just wants to return home at the same time. He misses having a normal life at this rate, and it's not going to change. Suddenly, he wakes up to reality as soon he feels his boxers disappear off of him.

"Wait, please…can't you go a little gentle!?" He asks, clinging onto Rellik's shoulders. The king did nothing but smirked rather playfully. "…Can you just knock it off?" Rellik then pushes Ty back towards the tree, propping Ty's legs over his shoulders. "Rellik, can't you stop!?" The teen screams, also slapping the elder in the face. Blood begins running down the king's nostrils, staining the grass in between them a red color and removing the vivid green.

"…You must remember that I am still a king, and that you must obey me. And I say that this won't stop until I say so." Ty then feels himself being taken in, panting wildly for air. He grips onto the blades of grass again, tearing it away from the connection of stems of the grass blades. The king's tongue continued to wrap around the teen's erection, coating it with saliva. Ty can't even breathe any longer; his breaths are long and deep, and his grip on the grass begins to lessen.

Finally, he calms down, like if he was under a spell. "Rellik…" The king looks up at the teen, who was sweating buckets. "…I won't tell anyone…just stop…" Ty starts to form tears in his eyes, flowing down his cheeks along with the sweat that beaded down his entire face. In turn, Rellik stops his actions and sits down next to Ty. "I told you I wasn't ready. And you have to go doing that to me!" He shouts, waving his hand in the air. Rellik says nothing, only looking up at the sky speckled with numerous stars.

"Like I said, a hybrid gets to do this once every five years. I thought you would, but I guess that I underestimated you." He wraps an arm around Ty's neck and brings him closer. "But I swear there's something odd between us, that's for sure…" Eventually, the night is about to strike midnight, so the two catches a break and fell fast asleep…

The sun finally rises, and their rest felt it was just minutes later instead of hours. All the other hybrids were still fast asleep, for they had the same idea that Rellik had. Overall, everyone was now starting to leave the entrance. Once they step out of the stone cave, Ty and Rellik were clothed and ready to leave the field. "Everyone let us return to the mountain. I sense someone is following us."

"_Your Majesty, we're supposed to stay for two more weeks." _One hybrid said, hoping to catch the elder's attention. That was true; breeding season lasts for two weeks, and it only passed a day of the entire thing!

Rellik knew the danger of being exposed, but that is the truth. They must stay at the plains. "Humans will be coming for a reason, so resume training here! We must be prepared for what will happen!"

Okay, I hope you guys don't hate me, but…more yaoi is coming up in another chapter! I got this weird dream with Rellik and Deadlox, so I got involved into making another chapter with the unlikely pairing again! Also, thanks for reading! If you are reading this chapter from Fanfiction, you know the drill: leave a review at the end! Do you like what is happening to this point so far? Do you want to see what will happen next? Want to see more stories with more Minecrafters/OC Minecrafters? Hit that favorite/follow button on the story/author/both! If you are reading this on Deviantart: leave a comment if you want; want to see more chapters come out? Hit that watch button at the top of my profile page! Do you like this story? Then go ahead and put it as a favorite on your list of Minecraft/fanfiction/etc favorites! I swear, if I get another crazy dream of the Ender King and Enderlox screwing around, I have to do something about it. Anyway, thanks for reading! Sky Army recruit jazminewriter/flowersun123 is signing out! See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
